Met You once can't stop thinking about you now
by carmi-bear
Summary: Sex in 2x13 but with a twist. Andy is just a new rookie, who was in her first week at 15th division. She decides to go to the Alpine Inn, where she runs into Sam who is working undercover as JD working with Jamie Brennan .does Sam know Andy Already? is there Chemistry between Sam and Andy when they meet each other for the first time? what will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

Met you once , can't stop thinking about you now

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: I know I have two stories I am currently writing, but this story wouldn't get out of my head. I have one last chapter for Something More than this to write, I'm just not sure how to end it just yet. And I haven't forgotten about you are my Person. I will do my best to update all these stories as much as I can, I haven't forgotten about any of them.

This story will take place from 2x11 with a twist. Sam is working undercover with Jamie Brennan, but has been for the last five months, his undercover work is almost done. Andy is a new rookie at 15th division. Sam and Andy meet each other randomly at the Alpine Inn one night. While Sam knows who Andy is, because of her father Tommy McNally, Andy has no idea who Sam is, or that he's an officer undercover, or that he works at the same division she just started at. Because I am from Australia, I might get some things about how the police force works in Canada, for that I am sorry. I hope you all still enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Tuesday Morning- 15th Davison - Andy's second day

Andy shut her locker door with a slam and looked around for her best friend Traci. Traci came into the women's locker room and smiled at Andy.

"Second day at work, wasn't so bad", Traci said shrugging her shoulders, which made Andy roll her eyes at her friend.

Traci smirked at her best friend.

"Hey at least you got Oliver, he seems nice, I don't think Noelle likes me", Traci said shaking her head, making Andy laugh and shake her head.

"Oliver is just nice to me because he knows my dad", Andy said shrugging her shoulders.

Traci shook her head and sighed at her best friend.

"What are you up to tonight, feel like going somewhere else than the penny?" Andy asked her friend excitedly.

Traci sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry McNally, Dex was meant to have Leo tonight, but something has come up apparently, so I'm staying home with my little man tonight", Traci said with a smile on her face.

Andy smiled softly at her friend. As much as Traci didn't want people at the division to know she was a single mother just yet, their staff sergeant Frank Best found out on her first day, and as much as Traci was worried about this part of her life coming out at work, nobody held it against her at all, which made Traci very happy.

"How are you and Barber?" Andy asked as she did her boots up.

Traci looked around the locker room, and sat down next to Andy and smiled at her best friend.

"Things are great between us, he's so good with Leo, I don't know why I never told him about Leo in the first place", Traci said sighing looking at her best friend.

"Trace, you were protecting your son, Jerry understands that, why can't you?" Andy asked Traci softly.

Traci just sighed and nodded her head, knowing Andy was right.

"What about you McNally, you and Damon broke up a while ago", Traci said to Andy, which made Andy sigh.

Andy and Damon were high school sweethearts, they met in high school, and started dating when they were both 14, just after Andy's mom left herself and a her dad.

Things ended with Damon about six months ago. He had slept with a random girl at the bar he worked at one night, which ended their seven and a half year relationship. This made Andy not trust people anymore.

Andy got into her car and started driving around, looking for somewhere else expect the black penny to drink at. She didn't feel like being around her friends right now, she just wanted to be somewhere no one would know who she is.

She finally found a bar called the Alpine Inn and decided to just go to this bar, because she was sick of driving around.

The Alpine Inn- 6pm Tuesday night- Sam waiting for his boss Jamie Brennan.

Sam looked at the time and sighed it was only 6pm and he just wanted to go home. Sam looked over at the front door when it opened and let out a breath.

He saw someone he never thought he would see again, let alone in the Alpine Inn.

He would recognize her straight away anywhere; it was Andy McNally, Tommy McNally's daughter.

Even though Sam didn't start as an officer at 15th division, he worked there now and he knew Tommy McNally, his best friend Oliver Shaw was trained by him, so that's how he knew Tommy McNally.

He took a deep breath as Andy walked up to where he was sitting at the bar and sighed when she sat a couple of stools away from him.

Sam couldn't help but look at Andy, it had been years since he saw her last, and she was only a little girl. Sam looked over his shoulder and sighed at the sight of Jamie Brenan finally walking into the bar.

Jamie walked over to Sam and nodded his head and sat down next to Sam and they were finally talking business.

The Alpine Inn- 11 pm –Tuesday Night, Andy trying to get a way home

Andy looked at the time and sighed, it was already 11 pm, and she was too drunk to walk home. She looked in her bag to see how much cash she had on her, and sighed in relief when she saw she had more than enough to catch at cab home.

She got up and started walking towards the bathroom, but when she got to the front door, she fell a bit and had to steady herself by holding onto the door of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" She heard a man ask her. Andy turned around and looked up and saw Sam trying to steady her with her shoulders.

"I'm fine thanks", Andy said giggling. Sam couldn't help but smile at her. Andy was so beautiful.

"Come on, I'll get you outside, and then I'll call you a cab to get home", Sam said picking up her bag and helping Andy walk to the door to get out of the Alpine Inn.

They got outside and Sam took Andy near undercover car.

Andy checked to see if the car was unlocked, and for some reason it was so she jumped into the passenger seat of the car which made Sam smirk and her and roll his eyes and jump into the driver's seat of the car.

He got comfy in the seat and looked over at Andy and smirked one more time.

"Shouldn't you know me before you jump in my car?" Sam asked her shaking his head at her.

Andy grinned at Sam and nodded her head, and places her hand near sums.

"Andy McNally", Andy said grinning to Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"JD", he said shaking Andy's hand.

Andy nodded and smiled softly at Sam.

Sam started his car and decided just to go to his cover apartment.

Outside Sam's cover apartment 11:30 pm

Sam stopped his car and looked over at Andy and winked at he went leaned in to her and kissed her softly on her lips. If he was honest with himself, he had wanted to do that ever since he saw Andy walk into the Alpine Inn.

"I'll be right back" Sam mumbled against Andy's lips.

Andy smiled and nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, making Sam groan and pull away from her.

"Stay here I'll be right back", he mumbled to her. Andy pouted and nodded.

Sam winked at her and hopped out of the car and ran up to his cover apartment to make sure the cameras were off.

Five minutes later, he was in his apartment with Andy, and had her pinned against the front door.

Andy moaned while Sam was attacking her neck with kisses. She flipped them around so Sam was against the front door and attacked his neck.

Sam groaned and picked Andy up and took her to his bedroom, thank god it wasn't far away.

Sam placed Andy gently on the edge of his bed and let out a breath as she undid his jean buttons and then undid his shirt buttons slowly. She kissed all the way up from his chest to his neck, stopping near his ear.

"I saw you looking at me all night, I got upset when you didn't come and talk to me", She whispered into his ear.

Sam shook his head and picked her up and threw her on his bed gently.

He undid her jeans pulled them off and threw them on the floor, and did the same with her shirt.

He kissed all the way from her stomach to her neck, stopping at her ear.

"I was trying to be good, I was with my boss", he mumbled into her ear.

Andy let out a breath as he took off her bra and threw it on the floor and covered them up with his bed sheets.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily.

He rested his head on hers for a moment sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I wasn't expecting this when I brought you here", Sam chuckled softly.

"OH yeah, what were you expecting?" Andy asked Sam who got off her and rolled over on his side.

"I was going to let you sober up here, and then you could sleep here", Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

Andy nodded her head and went close to him. Andy they both fell asleep.

Wednesday Morning- 5 is- Sam's cover apartment.

Andy groaned at the sound of sam's alarm clock going off.

He leaned over her and kissed her head softly making her sigh.

He got up looking for his clothes and threw Andy's to her.

Andy got up and they had breakfast and showered together.

Sam dropped Andy off at the alpine Inn to get her car.

He got out a piece of paper and wrote down his number and pulled her face towards his to kiss her again.

"Call me later", he mumbled against her lips and Andy nodded her head.

She got out of his car and watched him drive away and sighed and went into her car and sighed as she started the car.

"Must go home and get ready for work", she muttered to herself as she started driving to her house.

A: N: 3: I have some ideas for this story, let me know if I should continue it, and if you guys like it. Please be honest if it's a bad review, I would love to know what you guys think of this story


	2. Chapter 2

Met you once can't stop thinking about you now

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: thank you all for the reviews, followers and favorites of this story so far I am really glad you are all enjoying it so far. For those of you who are worried about them sleeping together first before Sam tells Andy who he really is, that is just how the first chapter went. And for those of you who are worried about Sam not telling Andy his situation, that he's a police officer who is undercover, or that he knows her already, please don't, it will all happen and hopefully you will all like where this story is headed. Sorry it has taken a while for this chapter, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter.

Chapter 2

A week later- Tuesday afternoon JD's work

Sam groaned and looked at the time; it was only half an hour until he finished work, and he just wanted it to be over with today was a long day for him. Sam hadn't heard from Andy today, which was a bit strange, he had heard from her nearly every day since that night last week at the Alpine Inn.

Sam sighed and shook his head he knew he had to talk to Andy, let her know everything. That he was a police officer undercover, that his real name was Sam, and that he already knew who she was because of her father, because he worked with her father. He knew it wasn't fair on either of them, especially her, but it was the timing he was worried about, he didn't want to just spit it out when they were around a lot of people, he couldn't do that to her, it wasn't fair.

Sam smiled as he felt his phone go off.

It was a text message from Andy saying she had a long day and that she missed him. Sam let out a breath he was holding. He decided that he had to tell her the truth, and the sooner the better.

JD's Apartment, Tuesday afternoon 5 pm

Sam got home and rang Andy up as soon as he got inside his cover apartment.

"Man I'm so sleepy, today dragged on and on", Andy sighed over the phone.

"Hello to you too", Sam teased her on the other line.

"Sorry, I just go home, and my back is killing me", Andy said as she sat on her bed and got comfy.

Sam took his boots off and lay on his bed.

"Oh yeah, what did you do to it?" Sam asked her while closing his eyes and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing it's been sore since I came back from your place", Andy teased him and Sam smirked and shook his head.

"I miss you", Andy said softly on the other line.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes he was sleepy but he wanted to see her, wanted to talk to her, be honest with her.

"Come over", he said softly.

"You mean now?" Andy asked in an surprised voice.

Sam looked at the time and sighed.

"I miss you too, but I think we need to talk about some things", Sam said softly on the other line.

"I know, I can be over in about an hour", Andy said softly.

"Text me when your halfway here", Sam said on the other line.

"See you soon", Andy said and hanged up the phone.

JD's apartment- 6 pm Tuesday night

Sam decided to make her dinner, so he got up and looked around his kitchen to see what he had to cook.

He turned off the cameras, and decided to cook pasta bake, it was an easy meal for him, and he loved it.

He got out some chicken and started to cook. He looked in his fridge in smirked because he only really had beer to drink.

He felt his phone go off ten minutes later and let out a breath. He smiled when he heard a soft knock on his front door.

He went and opened the front door and straight away, Andy jumped into his arms and he had to regain his balance and shut the door.

He chuckled softly and shook his head and held onto her tightly.

"Hey", Andy mumbled against his neck. Sam rubbed his hands up and down her back and pulled her away. Sam kissed her forehead and took her hand and took her into the dining room.

Andy smiled sat down and looked at Sam cooking in the kitchen.

"Aw how sweet you cooked", Andy teased him.

Sam turned around and smirked at her.

"I was hungry, figured you would be too", Sam said as he brought the food over to her.

Sam went back to get some beers out of the fridge and came back.

They ate dinner and talked about random things for a while.

Sam took a deep breath and gathered their plates and told Andy to relax in the kitchen and he will bring some beers out for them.

Andy noticed Sam was a bit different tonight then the other night she was around, but then again, they kind of jumped from meeting each other to jumping into his bed. Andy smirked at her when she remembered that.

Sam walked into the lounge room and handed Andy her beer and sat next to her.

"Andy, there are some things I need to tell you", Sam said softly making Andy look at him with a sad face.

"Please don't tell me you have a girlfriend", she said softly looking down at the floor.

Sam's eyes went wide and he pulled her closer to her.

"NO, I don't", he said shaking his head and resting his head against hers for a moment.

Sam let go of Andy and looked at her and took a deep breath and looked around his apartment.

"My name isn't JD, this isn't my apartment, I don't work for Jamie Brennan", Sam said looking at Andy, who was totally confused.

She stood up and walked around the lounge room before looking over at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath.

"My name is Sam Swarek , I am a police officer, right now I am undercover, as JD, trying to get Jamie Brennan for the murders he has committed in the last few years", Sam said softly once again looking at Andy and her reaction.

Andy walked over to him and sat next to Sam on the couch.

Andy knew Sam needed to say more, so she stayed quiet and waited for him to continue.

"I know your father, I worked with him for a bit", Sam said softly. "I wasn't his rookie, but my best friend Oliver Shaw was at the time", Sam continued taking a deep breath.

Andy smiled at him and took his hand in hers and just looked at Sam for a moment.

"You could get in so much trouble", She said softly.

"I remember you, sort of, in a way, I remember when I was about 15, I had to go get my dad from the penny, and you helped me get him back home safely", she said quietly, making Sam look at her for a moment, surprised.

"I knew you were a rookie at the time, I thought you were cute", Andy teased Sam.

Sam shook his head and smirked at her.

"I heard about someone being undercover who worked at 15th, I just didn't put two and two together", Andy said softly shaking her head.

Sam shook his head; Andy was surprising him every day since seeing her last week.

Andy got up and grabbed her things and looked at Sam, with an upset face.

"I should go", She said softly to him.

Sam shook his head and went up closer to Andy and took her hand and took her back to the couch.

"You aren't going anywhere until we talk more", Sam said to her shaking his head.

"Sam, I shouldn't be here, you can get in trouble, so much trouble", Andy said looking around his apartment.

"I don't care not right now", Sam said shaking his head.

"I'm not mad Sam, I understand why you didn't tell me straight away", Andy said wiping some tears away from her face.

"I just feel something between us, I know it's strange, that we've only really just met, and we ended up in bed together, but I just felt something", Andy said but was cut off by Sam kissing her.

Andy moaned into his mouth and Sam groaned and rested his head against hers for a moment.

Andy let out a breath she was holding for a moment.

"It's not safe Sam, you could get hurt, I'm still getting over my past relationship, it's not safe", Andy said softly to him.

Sam sighed and nodded his head, knowing she was right.

"I know", Sam said sighing.

"I'll wait for you, take however long you need too, I'll wait for you", Andy said softly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, this girl, he might have helped her with her dad when she was younger, and they might have just met again, but there was always just something about her.

"I shouldn't be much longer under, a month max", Sam said softly and Andy nodded her head softly.

"Take your time, I'll be waiting", she said softly and Sam just nodded his head.

Andy looked at the time and sighed.

She got up and got her things and started to pack her bag.

She got up towards the front door and Sam followed her.

He pulled her up to him and hugged her tightly.

"No more text or calls Sam, it's not safe", Andy said softly.

Sam shook his head and looked at her once more, and Andy rested her head against his once more.

"I'll be here, don't get yourself hurt, do this job, look after yourself, don't get hurt", She said softly.

Sam nodded his head and hugged her one more time.

Andy kissed him once more and left.

JD's apartment – Tuesday Night – 9:30 pm

Sam groaned and shook his head as he got ready for bed.

He got under his sheets and he looked at his phone and smiled at his message from Andy.

"I mean it, look after yourself, I will wait for you, I'm not mad, I understand, and I promise everything is okay", the text message said.

"I will be, keep safe as well", Sam sent back to her.

Sam groaned as he fell asleep.

These last few weeks undercover were going to be torture for him.

A: N: 3: So Sam told Andy everything, and Andy sort of remembers Sam. I hope you all like this chapter, and that it makes sense, hopefully the next chapter won't be too far off. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next up: sam's undercover work is done, and 15th Division is there to help him out, but what happens if something goes wrong and Sam gets hurt? Is it Andy's fault? Is it Sam's? Or has it got something to do with the cover he got given? Will Andy forgive her if Sam gets hurt because of her?


	3. Chapter 3

Met you once can't stop thinking about you now

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: sorry for the wait on this chapter real life got in the way this week, I hope you all like this chapter and like where I am going with this story. It will start off with Sam and Jamie Brenan, I hope you all like where this story is going.

Chapter 3

Jamie Brennan's family house- Early Monday Night-6pm

Sam's chair fell on the floor with a thud, he looked up at Jamie Brennan, not sure what was going on, why Jamie was hitting and kicking him, but he knew something was wrong.

Jamie had figured out Sam was a police officer, by the name of his boat Sam had talked to Jamie about, but Sam was confused with what Jamie was talking about.

"Jamie I am telling you I have no idea what you are talking about", Sam said in a rugged voice.

"I don't know anything about your wife and daughter, I had never heard of them until now", Sam tried to explain.

It was true; Sam had no idea what Jamie was talking about. Sam hadn't heard about Jamie's family until now, Boyd never told him about Jamie's family and this was the first time that Jamie brought his family up in the six months Sam had gone undercover as JD. Sam got sent undercover to work with Jamie Brennan to get him for murders he did 3 years ago, that he got away with.

Jamie shook his head and helped Sam up and pushed him on another chair, one that was not broken.

Jamie got a photo out of his pocket and sat opposite to where Sam was sitting.

"Have you ever been in love JD, have you ever fallen for someone so hard that you would change your life for them, protect them anyway you can?" Jamie asked Sam.

Sam slowly nodded his head. Even though Sam and Andy weren't together long, and barely knew each other, he knew his feelings for Andy were deep.

"Maggie and Gracie were that for me, I met them and wanted to change, life was back on track for me and I lost them because of my past, I want to know what police officer covered it up", Jamie said in an angry voice.

Jamie got up and kicked Sam's chair down one more time Jamie got a gun out and pointed it straight at Sam's head.

"Brennan gets off him now!" Sam heard Oliver's voice say.

Sam let out a breath when he saw Jerry and Oliver with him and Luke and another rookie take away Jamie Brennan.

Oliver and Jerry helped Sam stand up and had to hold him for a few minutes to keep his balance.

"You're okay brother", jerry said steadying his best friend.

Sam let out a breath and looked at his friends.

It took a few minutes for Sam to be able to walk, so Jerry and Oliver held onto him for a bit.

Sam slowly made his way outside and got into a squad car and went back to the division.

Sam looked at his friend Oliver in the back seat of the car. Oliver looked at his friend in the back seat. "How did you find me so fast?" Sam asked his friend. Oliver looked over at Jerry, who was in the passenger seat of the car. Jerry looked over at his friend and smiled at Sam. "A new rookie called Andy McNally helped out and her new rookie friends", Jerry said winking at his friend. Sam let out a breath and closed his eyes. Andy McNally was okay, that was all he needed to know right now.

15th division- Monday night 9 pm

Andy paced the around the locker rooms, just walking up and down shaking her head. Traci and Gail were watching her and sighed.

Finally, Traci walked up to Andy, and put hand on her shoulder and Andy turned around and looked at her friend.

"They found him Andy, there bringing him back here he's okay", Traci said softly to her friend. Andy looked at her friends, tears running down her face.

"I know Trace, but if he got hurt because I met him once, if his cover got blown because of me", Andy said shaking her head.

"As soon as you found out that he was undercover, you broke it off with him", Gail said softly as she walked up to where Andy was with Traci.

"But I texted him a couple of times guys, I couldn't help", Andy said softly, wiping more tears of my face.

There was a knock on the locker room door and all three of them turned around to see Boyd storming into the locker room.

"YOU WRECKED MY UNDERCOVER OPERATION, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, SAMMY WOULDN'T BE HURT ", Boyd yelled at Andy.

Andy almost fainted, so Gail helped her to the closet bench and helped her sit down.

Traci got right into Boyd's face and pointed her finger to him.

"First of all, when Sam and Andy met, she had no idea who he was, let alone he was working undercover, so don't even go there Boyd", Traci said sternly to Boyd, who just rolled his eyes at Traci.

"Second of all, this had nothing to do with Andy and Sam meeting up one time, it had to do with the boat you gave him Boyd, the cover story you gave him", Traci said raising her voice.

Boyd rolled his eyes and walked slowly over to Andy.

"Are you sure you only met with Sam once, not two or three times?" Boyd snapped at Andy.

"I swear I only met him once", Andy said softly, shaking her head.

"That's enough Boyd", Andy heard Frank say to Boyd.

Boyd rolled his eyes and looked over at Frank.

"Of course you would stick up for your rookie", Boyd said rolling his eyes.

Frank looked over at Andy, and sighed.

"McNally, go in my office I will meet you there", Frank said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head and started walking to the door.

She turned around quickly, and looked over at her boss.

"Sir, I promise you, as soon as I found out Sam was undercover, I didn't see him again", Andy said softly.

Frank closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I know McNally, I will be in there soon", Frank said nodding towards the door.

Andy sighed and nodded her head and left.

Frank waited for Traci and Gail to leave the locker room and looked over at Boyd.

"DO NOT TALK TO MY ROOKIE'S LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN", Frank yelled at Boyd, who rolled his eyes.

Frank sighed and left the locker room.

Frank's office- 9:30 pm- Monday Night.

Sam sighed and looked around Frank's office. He just wanted to get this over and done with; he just wanted to go home.

"Thank goodness boss, you were ", Sam started to say but when he turned around and saw Andy, he let out a breath.

Andy was frozen at the spot. She was too busy looking at Sam up and down, the bruises the marks on his body.

Slowly, Sam made his way over to her. Andy shook her head at him, while he moved closer to her. Sam pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay, it's okay", he said softly to Andy just holding onto her tightly.

Andy shook her head, not believing he was here with her.

"Sam you're hurt", Andy said stepping away from him and looking at Sam.

"Is it because we spent a night together did I blow your cover?" Andy asked while she started to try to control her breathing.

Sam sighed and walked over to her.

"No, this has nothing to do with that night, this is all on my handler, Boyd who gave me a dodgy background", Sam said as he pulled Andy back to him.

"God I missed you", he mumbled through her hair.

"You only saw me once Sam", Andy mumbled through his shirt.

Sam pulled her away for a moment, and wiped some more tears that were going down her face.

"Once is enough to get you stuck in my head", he mumbled as he wiped more tears away.

The office door opened up and Sam rolled his eyes as Boyd came into the office with Frank.

"Sammy, glad you're okay, although I don't understand why your with her, seeing she's the reason you nearly died", Boyd snapped as he sat down opposite Frank's desk.

Andy let go of Sam's hand and walked straight over to Boyd.

"How dare you, when I met Sam, I didn't know he was undercover, as soon as I found out I stopped seeing him, stopped all contact with him, you have no right", Andy began yelling but Sam pulled her back to him and hugged her tightly.

"Don't", he said quietly into her ear, and Andy hugged him and nodded her head into his chest.

"Go get your things, I'll be out soon", Sam promised her.

Andy let go of Sam and looked over at Frank, who smiled and nodded his head at her.

Andy left the office.

Sam sat as far away as possible to Boyd.

Boyd turned around and shook his head and looked at Sam.

"Don't Boyd, Brennan making me had nothing to do with McNally", Sam warned him.

Boyd rolled his eyes.

"It was the boat Boyd, he figured it all out because of god's good grace", Sam snapped at Boyd, who's eyes went wide.

"Sammy, I'll take care of this, you go home, I'll see you in two weeks", Frank said to his friend.

Sam sighed and left the office.

Sam left the locker room and heard yelling from Frank's office and saw Boyd storm out of the division.

Frank came up to Sam and patted him on the back.

"He's gone Sammy, he's gone", Frank said to his friend.

"Did McNally really help figure out where I was?" Sam asked Frank who smirked and nodded his head to his friend.

"Her and the rest of the rookies, when we found out you were missing, McNally came up to me and explained everything", Frank said to Sam.

"she explained how you met her at the Alpine Inn one night, and you spent the night together, but she didn't know you were undercover, and as soon as she did, she did everything right, and stopped seeing you", Frank said looking at Sam, who nodded his head.

"She did boss", Sam promised his friend.

Frank smiled and nodded at his friend and Sam let out a breath and Frank smirked at his friend.

"She really has gotten to you hey", Frank teased his friend.

Sam sighed and nodded his head.

"seeing that you two ended it after that night, I don't see how you guys can get in trouble, Boyd on the other hand, this is it for him, he's comprised too many operations", Frank said shaking his head.

Sam sighed and looked at the division door, looking at Andy looking at him.

"Go Sammy, I'll let you know what the board says", Frank said to his friend and Sam nodded his head one more time and went and grabbed his things out of the locker room.

When he walked outside, Andy was standing at his car, waiting for him.

Sam smiled and dropped his bag and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm okay "; he said one more time and Andy started to cry again.

Sam sighed.

"Please no more crying", he mumbled into her hair.

Sam let go of her and opened his front door of his car and Andy got into the car.

Sam drove off to his place.

"You know, I should really see your car", Andy said looking at Sam.

Sam turned to look at her and smirked and shook his head.

"You will McNally, you will", he said as he stopped his car and opened her side of the car to let her out.

10pm Monday night- Sam's place.

Sam picked Andy up and kissed her neck and started walking into the kitchen.

He placed Andy on the kitchen bench and kissed her one more time, making her moan.

Sam groaned and let out a breath and kissed her forehead and rested his head against hers, breathing heavily.

"You want to take this slow?" Andy asked him and Sam sighed and nodded his head.

Andy smiled and kissed his forehead and hopped off the bench.

They had a shower together and Andy helped wrap some bandages on his ribs where he got kicked a few times.

Andy helped Sam into bed and laid her head on his chest.

"It's going to be okay McNally" he mumbled as he turned the bed lamp off.

They both fell asleep in his arms.

A: N: 3: I hope the take down was what you guys hoped for. I know in the show, they both got suspended for seeing each other while he was undercover, but in this story at the time, Andy didn't know Sam was under, so I didn't think it was fair for her to get in trouble. Next up: Boyd's trail day is here. Will he go to jail or will get away with what happened to Sam? What if Tommy finds out Sam and Andy are dating? Will he be happy for his daughter? Or will he tell Sam to stay away from Andy?


	4. Chapter 4

Met you once can't stop thinking about you now

A: N: 2: Disclaimer I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: I know this part of the beginning of this chapter was before Sam got made by Jamie Brenan in the show, but I couldn't help but put it in this chapter, it is one of my favorite Sam and Andy scenes. I hope you guys don't mind.

Chapter four

Two weeks later Monday morning 9:20 am - Andy's apartment

Sam shook his head and grinned at Andy going under the sheets and kicking her legs up, nearly kicking him in the face.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked confused.

"Looking for my shirt", Andy said.

"Oh, wouldn't of made you as a shy person", Sam teased her.

Andy popped her head out of the sheets and pushed Sam flat on the bed and straddled him, making Sam groan.

"I never said I was shy, I thought it would be easier looking for my shirt that way then pulling the sheets off you", Andy said teasing Sam.

Sam smirked at her and sat up and kissed her softly on the lips, making Andy moan.

Sam grinned and flipped her over so he was on top and started trailing kisses up and down her neck.

"Sam, we don't have time for this, we have to be at the court house in 40 minutes", Andy moaned.

"We can be quick", Sam mumbled while attacking Andy's neck.

Andy shook her head and pushed Sam off her and got out of the bed, making Sam groan and lay back on the bed.

It had been three weeks since Andy and Sam officially got together, and trying to make things work, trying to be normal together, and although he wanted to take things slow, having a lady right beside him, didn't make things easy for him.

Sam groaned and got out of bed and went into the bathroom, knowing Andy was having a shower.

He slowly went into the shower and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Sam", Andy said in a breathless voice.

Sam rested his head against hers, trying to control his balance.

"Let's go and get this day over with", He mumbled and took Andy's hand and they both went into the bedroom to get changed.

Court house- Monday Morning 10 is

Sam walked out of the courtroom in rage. Everything the defense lawyer said about him and his undercover job made him angry. Sam knew it was the lawyer's job to do that, it just wasn't easy to hear what they were saying. Sam knew they would make Boyd look like the good guy in this case, and make it sound like Sam was the one in the wrong, that he was the reason the operation went bust. But hearing them say it was another matter, and he didn't like hearing it at all.

He stood beside a wall and started punching it. "Son of a bitch", he said as he punching it.

Boyd came out of the court room with his lawyer and smirked when he saw Sam punching the wall.

"Sammy, the wall didn't do anything to you", Boyd said in a sarcastic tone.

Sam turned around and evil eyed Boyd and went up close to him and pointed his finger at Boyd's chest.

"You stay the hell away from me", Sam snapped at Boyd.

Boyd just smirked at Sam.

"Just because you met some rookie while you were undercover, and she apparently changed your life, doesn't mean I was in the wrong", Boyd said shaking his head.

Sam grabbed Boyd by the collar of his shirt and glared at him.

"Her name is Officer McNally, and 4 months on the job, she is a way better cop then you are", Sam said backing away from Boyd.

Boyd just shook his head and left with his lawyer.

Andy came outside and saw the look on Sam's face and sighed and pulled him over to her and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, let's go back to my place, we won't know the verdict just yet", Andy said quietly to Sam, who just nodded his head and took her hand and they both left the courthouse hand in hand.

Andy's apartment – Monday morning- 10:30 am

As soon as they got into Andy's apartment, Sam backed her against the front door and kissed her softly on her neck, trailing kisses up and down her neck, making Andy groan.

Andy lifted her legs up around Sam's waist and Sam smirked at her and pushed his hips into hers, making her moan.

Andy grabbed sam's shirt and groaned when some of the buttons wouldn't come undone for her.

Sam picked her up and started walking slowly to her bedroom. He softly places her on the bed and she attacked his shirt and threw it on the floor, then attacked his belt.

Sam lifted Andy up a bit and took her shirt off, throwing it on the floor and undid the buttons of her jeans.

Andy moaned when Sam attacked her neck, and that sound made Sam groan and put the sheet covers over them.

An hour later, Andy was on top of Sam, breathing heavily. Sam had his head on a pillow, moving his arms up and down Andy's arms.

Andy sighed and leaned over and kissed Sam on h is lips.

She rested her head against his for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Wow", she said in a breathless voice.

Sam winked at her and pulled Andy down and kissed her softly on her lips.

Andy got off Sam and lay next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam groaned when he heard his phone ring.

"Sweark", he answered.

"What", he said into the phone.

Andy looked over at Sam worried.

Sam looked over at Andy and winked at her.

"Yeah I'll be there", he said and hanged up the phone.

"It's over", Sam said looking over at Andy.

Sam took a deep breath.

"the judge went through everything, and knew that it wasn't my fault, that even us meeting, had nothing to do with the fact that Boyd didn't give me all the information I needed", Sam said looking at Andy.

Andy grinned and pounced onto Sam, who fell back on his bed on his back and laughed.

"Really?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded his head and leaned over and kissed her.

"Not sure what is going to happen to Boyd, but it's over", Sam whispered to Andy.

Andy flipped them over so Sam was on top of her grinned at her and groaned as she pushed her hips into his.

"Should we celebrate then?" Andy asked him with a grin on her face.

"I like the way you think McNally", Sam said to her as he kissed her neck making her moan.

Andy's condo- Monday night- 8 pm

"I'm coming I'm coming", she mumbled as she went to open her front door.

"Hey kiddo", her dad Tommy McNally said to her.

Andy smiled at her dad and let him in her apartment.

Sam came out of the shower and went into the lounge room to see Andy and her dad talking, he smiled at the sight.

"Sam, this is my dad", Andy began saying.

"Sammy, how are you?" Tommy asked Sam.

"Good Tommy how are you doing?' Sam asked Tommy and grinned at Andy's face as she was rolling her eyes at the two of them.

They ate dinner and Tommy decided to go home and asked Sam to walk him to his car.

"Andy is my little girl Sammy, and know you make her happy, I can see that, but break my little girl's heart, and you have to deal with me", Tommy warned Sam.

Sam nodded his head.

"I won't hurt her Tommy", Sam promised Tommy.

"You know now you're with her, you won't be able to go undercover anymore", Tommy warned Sam.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Some things are worth not going undercover for", Sam said looking up at Andy's apartment.

Tommy smiled at Sam.

"I like you Sammy, I do, but I will be keeping a firm eye on you two", Tommy once again warned Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Tommy", Sam said nodding his head at Tommy.

Tommy shook sam's hand and left and Sam went back into Andy's apartment and smiled at the sight in front of him.

He walked slowly to the couch and saw Andy sleeping on it.

"Come on you time for bed", he said as he helped Andy up and helped Andy into her bedroom.

They both went to sleep early that night.

Tuesday Morning- 7 am – Andy's apartment

Sam woke up early in the morning and smiled at the sight in front of him, Andy still sleeping, close to him as she could get.

He smiled and kissed her softly before he went into the bathroom.

"Don't worry Tommy, hurting her is the last thing I want to do", he mumbled as he washed his hair.

A: N: 3: I hope this chapter was worth the wait, next up, is Tommy really okay with Sam and Andy together? Is he over reacting or is he being a protective father? The judge decides what happens with Boyd; will he get suspended or go to jail? How do Andy and Sam handle working together and being in a relationship? Are they both the jealous type?


End file.
